El reencuentro
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Katie no esperaba encontrárselo, solo quería aislarse del mundo ¿por qué no la dejaban hacerlo?


**Disclaimer: **todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

Este fic está dedicado con todo mi cariño a **Miss Lefroy Black**, este año (bueno, este no, el pasado, bueno 2013) he podido conocerla bien y he descubierto que es amor, pero amor amasado, tipo personaje de ficción monísimo de la muerte. Se ha portado siempre genial conmigo y me ha ayudado en muchas cosas.

* * *

_El reencuentro_

* * *

_I_

Katie se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, estaba algo harta de tenerlo en la cara todo el día; pero había una cosa de la que estaba más harta, de estar todo el día en su casa sin poder hacer nada tirada en el sofá. Y no es que estuviese deprimida por haber dejado el equipo de Quiddicht, no que va, simplemente es que casi no podía levantarse porque si se le ocurría hacerlo terminaba acordándose de que ya no tenía trabajo y era algo bastante desmoralizador. Lo peor de todo recaía en que llevaba dos meses viviendo junto a su hermano. Porque obviamente el piso que compartía con sus compañeras de equipo no servía, Jack Bell no diría en la vida que le molestaba tener a su hermana allí, pero la verdad es que Katie reconocía que vivir junto a ella podía llegar a ser algo pesado.

Así que debía salir a buscar trabajo, tenía que luchar contra el desánimo e independizarse de una vez. Katie había pensado más de una vez volver a trabajar en San Mungo, como lo había hecho durante un mes (antes de que el equipo de quiddicht la fichase para su plantilla, tras lo cual presentó su renuncia ante el director del hospital), pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo a que le rechazasen por haber abandonado el puesto de trabajo a la primera sin pensarlo dos veces; o a que le mirasen mal, si la admitían, por ese mismo hecho. Solo era un cliché más de la sociedad, pero se decía que los sanadores no eran las personas más amables del universo. Y en esos momentos en el que Katie parecía la persona más indecisa del universo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que creer ese estúpido cliché.

Cogió el móvil de su hermano (si, tener un hermano squib tenía una ventaja, sabía manejar todos los aparatos muggles con los que Katie no tenía exactamente una relación amigable) y marcó el número de Leanne. La verdad es que si lo pensaba con la única amiga que aún mantenía relación desde que salió de Hogwarts era con ella. No había sido por nada especial, simplemente, la muchacha había querido empezar una vida nueva, pero la Hufflepuff no se dejó vencer y la encontró cuando aún estaba estudiando medimagia. No les decían a los de la casa de los tejones perseverantes por nada. Escuchó varias veces el pitido que para Katie solo significaba una cosa, su amiga había vuelto a perder el móvil, y no sabía desde donde sonaba; Leanne era la persona más patosa y despistada que Katie había conocido en su vida, perdía el móvil, las llaves y todas las cosas de un gran valor en menos de lo que se tardaba en decir "Quiddicht", se sorprendió cuando una voz que no era la de su amiga y lo peor es que conocía esa voz.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es?—Oh, no, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿qué estaba haciendo Oliver Wood con el móvil de su mejor amiga? Le había cambiado algo la voz, pero Katie se jugaría una mano a que era el ex-capitan del equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor; del que había estado perdidamente enamorada los primeros años de Hogwarts, y los últimos. Eso parecía una maldición, primero le encontraba su mejor amiga y ahora él. No lo podía permitir, cruzando los dedos para que a Leanne se le hubiese olvidado guardar el número de su hermano en la memoria del móvil, terminó la llamada.

Cuando colgó, suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá cogiendo una de las novelas de Agatha Christie. Desde que llevaba esa vida tan sedentaria Katie había decidido que lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacer algo útil para ella, por lo que acabó leyendo novelas de esa autora durante dos semanas; cuando se le acababan los libros los empezaba de nuevo. Casi se sabía algunos diálogos de memoria, cuando se fue a concentrar en el nuevo caso que le había llegado a Hercule Poirot, el móvil de su hermano sonó. La muchacha lo cogió y vio que aparecía en la pantalla el nombre de su mejor amiga. Bufó, lo mejor sería cogerlo, aunque el riesgo de que fuese Oliver Wood de nuevo era bastante probable.

—Hola— la cantarina voz de su amiga sonó al otro lado del aparato del diablo— ¿me habías llamado?

—¿Que haces con Oliver Wood?— Masculló Katie como si alguien fuese a oírla

—Oh, dando un paseo ¿que voy a hacer, Katie? La gente normal sale a la calle—vale, eso había sido un golpe bajo pero ¿por qué quedar justamente con Oliver Wood? Leanne tenía más amigos, y seguro que más con menos obsesión por el Quiddicht. Iba a contestar pero su amiga se adelantó—. Tengo una idea, te puedes venir—dijo en voz alta antes de mascullar en voz baja—. Como no vengas, te prometo voy a tu casa y te arrastro hasta la calle ¡por Merlín! Te vas a convertir en un vampiro que no soportará la luz del sol.

—Vale, iré ¿dónde estáis?— Sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso, pero era una especialista en ser un lapa pesada y no tenía ganas de aguantarla.

—¿De verdad? Creía que no colaría, te adoro—casi pudo ver a Leanne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras el teléfono— Estamos en el Caldero Chorreante.— y colgó.

Katie sentía unas ganas tremendas de asesinar lentamente a su amiga Leanne, le había hecho subir a la planta de arriba a coger un conjunto (porque ir en primavera a dar un paseo en chandal no quedaba bien). Se vistió con lo primero que vio, le puso una nota a su hermano y salio a la calle. El Caldero Chorreante estaba a quince minutos de su casa, pero si daba un rodeo no pasaría nada.

Mientras caminaba por un parque Katie empezó a pensar ¿por qué habían quedado Leanne y Wood? Tal vez eran novios. La muchacha hizo una mueca al pensarlo, no es que no le agradase la pareja, pero eso de que su mejor amiga se juntase con su amor platónico de la adolescencia no le gustaba mucho. Además, Wood solo sabía pensar en el Quiddicht, aburriría a su amiga, esta rompería con él y terminaría con el corazón roto y todo por culpa del chico. Si es que estaba clarísimo que esa pareja no estaba hecha para perdurar. Mientras pensaba en las diferentes maneras por las que esa pareja podía acabar con su mejor amiga con el corazón roto en pequeños pedacitos, llegó al Caldero Chorreante.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar, intentaría no matar a Wood con la mirada, solo hablaría con su mejor amiga. Cuando entró los localizó al instante, como para no verlos. Leanne se había echado hace pocas semanas un tinte azul en el pelo, que la hacía reconocible a cinco kilómetros, pero a pesar de eso en lo primero que se fijó Katie fue en Wood, ese chico... ¿cómo podía ser que estuviese más guapo que en su estancia en Hogwarts?

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__aviso que esto va a ser un intento de long fic, es el primero que hago y tengo miedo. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este primer capítulo, Miss, lo hago con todo mi cariño._


End file.
